Amazing Europe Tour
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Alfred berkeputusan untuk berpergian ke Eropa selama 15 hari. Bagaimana kah liburannya? Apakah menyenangkan atau menghancurkan? WARNING: GEJE, no pair  i think


Hi Guys... Freja is back!

Saya menulis tentang America dan Genderbennya berpergian ke Eropa! Sepintas seperti itu. Ah! Ada sesuatu yang perlu kalian tau sebelum baca cerita ini.

Genbennya Amric yang biasa bernama Ameriko ya? atau siapa kek situ, namanya di sini adalah Ashley. Jadi kalian harus mengingat itu. Aku sih ga suka dengan nama officialnya :)

Enjoy~

Hetalia is NOT mine

* * *

AMAZING EUROPE TOUR

* * *

Suatu hari, Alfred sedang membaca koran dan Ashley sedang memasak. Saat Alfred membalik halaman koran tersebut, tampaknya sesuatu yang menarik perhatian sang American satu ini. Alfred memandang halaman koran tersebut dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan 'kenafsuan'. Sampai akhirnya tatapan Alfred tersebut, membuat cemas Ashley dan dengan sendirinya Ashley pun menghampiri Alfred dan merebut korannya

"Hei! Ashley! I'm reading!" Alfred berkata seraya berdiri dari kursinya

"Kamu tuh ngapain sih? Tampangmu cabul gitu!" Ashley bilang sambil melihat halaman koran tersebut

"Itu bukan tampang cabul, Ashley. Ini tampang kalau aku mempunyai rencana" Ashley menghadap ke Alfred

"Rencana?"

"Yup! Kamu lihat bagian di sini" Alfred bilang sambil menunjuk bagian yang di baca dari tadi di koran tersebut

"Oh waw!"

~XXX~XXX~

"ALFRED F. JONES! I can't believe you did that!" Ashley berteriak sambil menarik kopernya di tangan sebelah kiri dan membawa jaketnya di tangan kanan.

"Ash.. jangan marah donk, kan kamu bilang kamu mau traveling. Ya sekarang aku kasih nih tiket pesawatnya" Alfred berhenti dan menatap Ashley.

"Yah... kita bisa saja pergi tahun depan, tapi kenapa Alfred F. Jones the Hero, dengan bodohnya demi traveling dengan dear sisternya, rela menjual ferrari california hadiah ulang tahunku" Ashley melihat mukanya Alfred dengan amarah yang besar. Alfred menarik nafas dan memegang bahunya

"Ash, nanti aku beliin Lamborgini deh, sekarang kita udah ada tiketnya nih. Masa kamu mau buang sih?" Ashley menghadap ke Alfred dan tersenyum

"You're right! Let's go!" Ashley langsung menarik Alfred ke gate tujuan mereka

~XXX~XXX~

**DAY 1 **

_PESERTA TOUR SILAHKAN MENDAFTARKAN DIRI KALIAN KE KETUA TOUR KITA, MR. JOE_

Alfred dan Ashley mendaftarkan dirinya dan melalui imigration dan lain-lainnya. Sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan ketua tur. Ashley sudah ga sabar melihat seputar hari pertama mereka di London. Ketua tur mereka Mr. Joe

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Saya Mr. Joe akan menjadi tour guide kalian selama di London ini. So, welcome to London!" Mr. Joe menyuruh semua rombongan orang itu masuk ke dalam bus. Di dalam bus, banyak sekali orang-orang yang sudah banyak membicarakan tentang kira kira nanti melewatkan apa saja.

"Baiklah semuanya, tujuan pertama kita hari ini adalah Madame Tussaunds Wax Museum" dan seterusnya sih tour guide menjelaskan tentang betapa hebatnya museum dan isi-isinya. Alfred dan Ashley masih dengan kagumnya melihat suasana jalanan di London.

"Tidak seramai New York ya?" Ashley berkata sambil menatap Alfred. Alfred tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Yup!" beberapa menit tidak lama dari situ, mereka sampai di museum tersebut. Masuk dengan Mr. Joe yang memimpin. Selama Mr. Joe bercerita banyak tentang sejarah Madame Tussaund, seseorang dari rombongan tesebut sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik. Alfred menguap untuk beberapa kalinya dan dia melihat ke arah kirinya. Di sana terdapat beberapa patung lilin yang mirip sekali dengan president Obama. Tanpa menggunakan otaknya, Alfred menghampiri patung lilin yang indentikal tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ashley menyadari bahwa Alfred sang bodoh itu telah hilang. Ia khawatir kalau misalnya nanti Alfred bisa melukai dirinya. Setelah melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, akhirnya Ashley bertemu dengan Alfred yang sedang bicara sendiri dengan patung lilin tersebut.

"Yah... Aku bosen aja nih di rumah, makannya itu aku pergi dengan Ashley. Tiba-tiba ketemu bapak di sini, rasanya takut banget nih... ngomong-ngomong nanti aku di marahin ga? Soalnya kan aku—"

"Alfred! Kamu ngapain sih ngomong ke patung tersebut?" Ashley bertanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang

"Loh! Ini kan pak president Ash! Jangan ga sopan gotu lah! Masa di bilang patung sih? Maaf ya pak, Ashley kebanyakan minum sih"

"Enak aja loh! Lo aja kali yang banyak minum... ini patung lilin sayangku" Ashley sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dada patung tersebut

"Masa? Mirip banget kayak benerannya! Aku kirain benerannya! Hampir aja.. huuh... kok bisa ya mirip banget?" Alfred sambil mencoba mencubit pipi patung tersebut

"Ya iyalah, makannya itu ini sangat terkenal! Hebat ya! seandainya aku seterkenal ini" Ashley sambil mengada-ngada di kepalanya

"Hah! You wish! Come on, photo-in aku dengan pakpres!" Alfred memberikan kamera digitalnya ke Ashley

"Iya sabar.. nih aku photoin. Say cheessee!" Alfred tersenyum dan ternyata ia tersandung oleh tali pembatas patung tersebut, yang mengakibatkan pantuk tersebut jatuh

GUBRAAKK!

Patung tersebut terjatuh dan beberapa bagian dari patung tersebut pecah. Alfred dan Ashley saling melihat ke sesama.

"Salah loh nih!" Alfred langsung menunjuk Ashley

"EHHH! MY FAULT! You broke it! I just took your picture with it!"

"Ash! Indonesia donk, kan ini fanfic indonesia..."

"Ah iya sorry. Masa sih salah gue? Gw cuman moto doank kerjaannya! Enak aja loh!" Ashley dan Alfred masih terus berantem sampai akhirnya terdengar suara satpam yang sedang berbicara tentang suara barusan. Alfred panik dan ngumpet di belakang Ashley. Ashley langsung kabur dan mengikuti gerombolang tournya yang lain, Alfred dengan membututi Ashley selamat dari dendaan 1 miliar.

"That was close.." Alfred tersenyum lebar, mukanya seakan bangga

"Ahaha jangan sok bangga donk! Masa rusakin patung aja bangga"

"Kan ga sengaja, HAHAHA! Lagian aku kan emang Hero!" Ashley menepuk punggungnya

"Ga ada hubungannya tau, Al" setelah dari Madame Tussaund mereka kembali ke dalam bus dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang panjang. Mereka melampaui Tower Bridge. Jembatan yang terkenal dan berasitektur artistik. Dengan perjalanan yang masih berlanjut, Alfred dan Ashley banyak mengambil photo dari beberapa tempat terkenal yang mereka lewati contohnya Trafalgar Square, Istana Buckingham, gereja Westminster Abbey. Akhirnya mereka sampai di Big Ben

"Peserta di silahkan, untuk mengambil beberapa photo di Big Ben. Big Ben ini adalah jam yang tingginta 106 meter, tahan terhadap tekanan angin dan cuaca sehingga dijadikan sebagai paduan jam internasional" selagi-lagi tugas tour guide hanya menjelaskan tentang tempat tersebut. Ashley berdiri di depan tempat tersebut dan meminta Alfred memphotokannya

"Photo-in donk, Al!" Alfred mengambil kameranya

"Tapi, jangan kesandung apa apa ya! nanti Big Ben rubuh! HAHAHA" Ashley tertawa menyusul Alfred

"hahaha... lucu ya?"

Malamnya mereka ke hotel dan istirahat, kira-kira apa ya yang akan terjadi di hari kedua?

_TBC_

* * *

I'm back! With another world fun fic!

Not really that fun tho. Ini aku mendapatkan idenya dari mama aku yang pengen banget pergi ke eropa, jadi aku menemukan banyak banget browsur-browsur. Tiba-tiba dapet deh ide menulis ini.

Kenapa judulnya Amazing Europe? Karena judul tour programnya adalah Amazing Europe. Jadi kira kira kalian bisa bayangin kan kayak gimana eropa dengan membaca cerita tidak jelas ini, hahaha. Tour yang mereka jalanin ini jalannya sama dengan jadwal tour yang ada di browsur. Amazing Europe itu 15 hari. Tapi, ini tidak menentukan banyak chapternya loh.

Semoga saja kalian semua masih senang mengikuti ya! Trima Kasih!

~Review~

xoxo Freja


End file.
